A Hora da Verdade
by Dricka P
Summary: Saga conta a Shura toda a verdade por detrás de seus encontros com Camus. Capricórnio, por sua vez, decide abrir-se com Milo. Em que resultar-se-á tudo isso? Continuação da fanfic "Vingança é um prato que se come...?"


**Diclaimer:** Não possuo os direitos autorais de Saint Seiya. Esta é apenas uma obra de fã para fãs; sem fins lucrativos.

**Avisos:** (1) Continuação da fanfic "Vingança é um prato que se come...?", de minha autoria. (2) Consiste numa fanfic yaoi. Ou seja, há relacionamento homoafetivo.

**Agradecimento:** À Tay pela disponibilidade em uma troca de ideias via msn e a todas que escreveram reviews: Theka, Lara, Eliz, Tay e Nina (não te respondi, mas obrigada querida. Foi um excelente incentivo e fonte de inspiração).

* * *

**A Hora da Verdade**

A noite chegou ao Santuário. Saga saiu de sua casa tomando um caminho alternativo. Através dele, subiu até a Décima Casa. Trajava preto dos pés à cabeça. Não queria ser visto por ninguém. Por isso, em silêncio, adentrou o templo de capricórnio. Seu anfitrião o aguardava devidamente trajado com sua armadura de ouro e uma expressão hostil.

– Shura, querido, desculpe vir sem avisar, mas...

– Acha mesmo que você me engana, Ares? – perguntou, sustentando um olhar adverso. Já havia percebido sua aproximação a tempos. Preparara-se para recebê-lo. Como sempre, esperava um difícil embate.

– Não, mas seu corpo não resiste ao meu charme. – afirmou em tom sensual, aproximando-se do espanhol num jogo de sedução.

Shura permitiu que o grego desse alguns passos, mas estava atento. Não seria novamente enganado por ele. Deixou-se abraçar, mas continuou indiferente. A seu ver, aquele era mais um irmão gêmeo de seu namorado. Um gêmeo maligno, baixo, vil. Rosto com rosto. O perfume de seu amado atiçando-lhe a razão. Concentrou-se, desvencilhou-se e empurrou o loiro para longe de si.

– Oh! Está se fazendo de difícil... – o tom de voz jocoso, olhar demoníaco. – Adoro homens difíceis. – declarou sorrindo na direção do espanhol. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, deixando um discreto fio de sangue escorrer rumo ao maxilar perfeito. Passou o dedão da mão direita no líquido rubro, inalou o perfume e lambeu-o com uma expressão de prazer.

– Por favor, saia da minha casa. – solicitou com seriedade e educação. Tinha nojo daquele ser – Ou não responderei pelos meus atos. – ameaçou.

– U-hu! – celebrou com um gesto exageradamente afetado. Estava brincando com fogo e queria se queimar. O capricorniano não era seu preferido, mas considerava-o charmoso. Seu estilo sisudo atiçava-lhe a criatividade.

– Não vou repetir. – desta vez o tom era demasiadamente grave – Sou Shura de Capricórnio, o cavaleiro mais fiel a Atena e devo proteger este templo de pessoas como você. Não pense que me deixarei levar pelas aparências. – elevou o cosmo discretamente, provando que não estava a fim de brincadeiras. Não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém, mas lutaria se necessário fosse.

– Ótimo! – deu de ombros – Lembre-se, apenas, que se me ferir, estará ferindo o corpo do Saga. Afinal, somos uma única pessoa, um único ser... – desafiou.

Shura estreitou os olhos. Havia sido a gota d'água. Ares tinha razão em suas palavras, mas o espanhol já tinha uma solução para aquele problema. Era um cavaleiro de ouro, treinado para todas as situações. Não queria, de fato, atentar contra a vida de alguém especial para si, mas não podia deixar o lado maligno do geminiano à solta.

O grego percebeu que o outro parecia abrir suas defesas. Capricórnio ainda se culpava pela morte de Aiolos e não estava disposto a repetir o erro. Shura não atacaria o corpo de Saga e Ares aproveitar-se-ia disto. Entretanto, não teve, sequer, a oportunidade de bolar um plano. Saga voltara a si.

– Shura, por favor, me ajude! – implorou o grego.

O espanhol percebeu a mudança de expressão, a alteração no cosmo. Finalmente reconhecia Saga naquele corpo, naquele homem. O loiro estava sendo sincero. Shura desfez-se de seu modo agressivo para aproximar-se e abraçar o homem que tanto amava. Em geral, não era dado a sentimentalismos, mas neste momento Saga precisava de seu apoio. Não obstante, queria dar a prova de que o namorado não estava sozinho.

Gêmeos sentiu o contato gélido e duro da armadura dourada com a sua pele. Não tinha coragem de pedir para Shura retirá-la. Aquele era um mal necessário a alguém como ele: um potencial destruidor de vidas, um cavaleiro que não merecia seu título, um ser cruel e desumano. Ares poderia estar à espera de uma oportunidade para contra-atacar.

* * *

– Tudo bem, Milo, você venceu. – Camus dava-se por vencido. Estava, realmente, disposto a contar toda a verdade. Para tanto, teria que quebrar uma promessa. Suspirou. – Eu conto tudo o que está acontecendo. Creio que Saga compreenderá...

– Aquele desgraçado! – somente a menção daquele nome fez seu sangue ferver e a raiva voltar a dominar seu corpo. Controlou a respiração. – Sabia que você acabaria confessando. Finalmente será sincero comigo...

Camus o encarou. O olhar agressivo do escorpiano parecia capaz de ferir-lhe mortalmente. Uma significativa dor em seu peito indicou que havia falhado com o parceiro. Realmente, não fora sincero. Mentira, omitira. Por uma promessa feita a Saga, arriscou perder tudo pelo que tanto lutara: seu amor, sua cumplicidade, sua relação com Milo. Não confiara em seu namorado.

– Vamos! Desembucha logo, Camus.

– Primeiro os remédios. – exigiu o francês com um olhar sério.

– Primeiro a explicação. – Escorpião sustentou o olhar autoritário.

– Milo, você ainda não entendeu a gravidade da situação. – descruzou as pernas e apontou a área tomada pela reação alérgica. Os sintomas já estavam num estágio demasiadamente avançado e perigoso à sua saúde. – Não vou aguentar muito tempo. – confessou.

O grego desviou seu olhar para o baixo ventre de Camus. Assustou-se com o que viu. O órgão sexual estava excessivamente inchado. A vermelhidão se espalhara por pontos não tocados pelo gel. Feridas que mais lembravam queimaduras de até segundo grau começavam a serem vistas na pele outrora alva e perfeita. Havia sido rápido demais!

Camus realmente não teria muito tempo. Se não fosse um cavaleiro, já estaria a caminho do hospital, em estado crítico. Milo suspirou. O francês havia merecido!

– Tudo bem, Camus. Você não merece, mas eu vou pegar. Não estou a fim de ser trancafiado no Cabo Sounion ou ser acusado de traição ao Santuário por sua causa. – deixou claro. Não queria que o outro pensasse que havia se sensibilizado com o que vira – Com licença... – respondeu de forma polida, virou-se e saiu com um meio sorriso de contentamento.

Durante um bom tempo o francês não só ficaria sem ter relações sexuais, como também sofreria para ir ao banheiro. Independentemente da necessidade a ser saciada. A cada tentativa, lembraria o preço de sua traição. A vingança havia sido perfeita!

Aquário respondeu com um cordial aceno de cabeça. Esperou o namorado ganhar espaço e decidiu seguir-lhe. Desta forma, descobriria o esconderijo e jamais sofreria outra sessão de tortura como aquela. Levantou-se e deu um passo. A dor que sentiu foi indescritível. Muito pior que um forte impacto contra aquele mesmo local.

O ruivo caiu de joelhos. As mãos à frente, protegendo a parte mais sensível do corpo masculino. Durante a queda, sua entrada latejante pareceu queimar. Comparou a sensação à de um ácido tocando e penetrando aquela região.

– A culpa é sua, Saga! – o aquariano resmungou no auge da dor. Balançou a cabeça. – Não. A culpa foi minha. Totalmente minha... – resolveu assumir.

Milo, vestindo apenas um roupão, saiu de seu quarto, ganhou o corredor e desceu as escadas. Percorreu o pedaço de sala que o separava da cozinha e abriu o armário. No mesmo local onde guardava seus chocolates, deixara os medicamentos do francês. Uma doce ironia!

Escorpião quebrou um pedaço da barra de chocolate branco. O sabor enjoativo ativou-lhe o prazer e acalmou seus ânimos. Separou uma garrafa de água mineral, dois copos, pomadas, comprimidos, medicamentos naturais e uma barra de chocolate ao leite, sua favorita. Escolheu uma bandeja de prata, protegeu o fundo com um pano e, sobre este, cada um dos itens que separara.

Camus, ainda na mesma posição, esperou a dor amenizar. Sabia que se o loiro percebesse que tentou segui-lo, seria pior. Encheu o pulmão de ar, deixou a dor de lado e levantou-se da melhor forma possível. Voltou a sentar-se da cama, desta vez com dificuldade. Arrependera-se de ter tentado sair dali.

Milo estranhou sentir a presença do ruivo ainda em seu quarto. O normal seria ele segui-lo. Estaria tão mal assim? Deu de ombros. Lembrou-se de colocar cubos de gelo no centro de um guardanapo limpo, ainda sem uso. Pelo visto, aquilo jamais cumpriria a finalidade para a qual nascera. Juntou as pontas de pano, torceu a extensão até chegar ao gelo. Formara um trouxinha. Aprovou seu trabalho e depositou a pequena obra de arte num canto isolado da bandeja.

– Quem disse que eu também não sei fazer uso vantajoso do gelo? – perguntou-se ao tomar o rumo de volta ao quarto com os medicamentos em mãos.

Aquário não sabia determinar qual dor era pior: se a física ou a psicológica. Esta ele mesmo se impunha. Deitou-se de lado para tentar amenizar um pouco seu sofrimento e aguardou a volta do escorpiano impacientemente. Não estava bem.

No momento em que adentrou o quarto, o grego deparou-se com o outro deitado em sua cama, virado para o lado da porta. Venceu a distância que os separava e deu início ao ritual necessário para combater a reação alérgica. Num dado momento, pegara sua caixa de lenço umedecido sob o olhar curioso do ruivo.

– Vou limpar-lhe. – afirmou e, ao ver o ar de dúvida nos olhos azuis, prosseguiu – Não se preocupe. Desta vez não há nenhuma armação. Você já foi devidamente punido. – afirmou, sentando-se próximo à parte íntima do francês.

– Assim espero. – foi frio, talvez grosseiro para seus padrões. Não estava com um bom humor e fazia questão de demonstrar-lhe.

Diante de Milo, Camus pensava que a reação do companheiro fora muito violenta e cruel. Por mais que o houvesse traído, não merecia aquela vingança. Suspirou, suportando a dor dos leves toques que o outro lhe dava. Subestimara-o Talvez a reação fosse algo previsível. Escorpião costumava brincar com seus adversários, provocá-los induzindo-os à morte ou à loucra. Um homem passional, quase tão maníaco quanto Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. Era esse o homem que amava?

Milo, com cuidado, passava o lenço umedecido nas partes afetadas pela alergia. A cada toque, um gemido. O sofrimento do aquariano era evidente, mas não deu-se por satisfeito até o término de seu trabalho. Uma vez limpos, os pontos afetados pela alergia receberam extrato de Aloe Vera natural, fornecido por Peixes para acalmar as lesões.

Durante o processo, o loiro ensaiava o começo do diálogo. Ao témino, contudo, vislumbrou o ruivo adormecido. Não sabia se devido a dor ou se, como de praxe, era o efeito dos comprimidos. Em verdade, não era nenhuma surpresa. Os medicamentos sempre provocavam sonolência no francês. Por isso sua insistência para que o outro lhe contasse a verdade antes de receber os remédios.

Escorpião suspirou. Camus escapara das explicações temporariamente. Se por vontade própria ou não, nunca descobriria. Decidiu não pensar em nada. Não queria ser carinhoso com o ruivo, mas não podia ser negligente. Por isso e, somente por isso, ficaria de olho nele. Afastou-se, foi ao banheiro da suíte, lavou as mãos com esmero e voltou ao quarto. Abriu a barra de chocolate e deliciou-se com o sabor enquanto o tempo passava.

* * *

A manhã nascera preguiçosa. Uma densa névoa cobria a abóbada celeste. O tom cinza causava desânimo. Ainda mais para alguém que ainda sofria as dores de uma traição recente. Estava triste. Mesmo assim, não deixou a aproximação alheia passar despercebida. Escorpião levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao intruso.

– Bom dia!

– Shura? Você por aqui... – espantou-se um pouco por não ter identificado o cosmo do espanhol – Er... foi mal. Bom dia! A que devo o prazer a esta hora da manhã? – arrependeu-se tão logo perguntou. Era óbvio! O moreno também descobrira a respeito da relação entre Saga e Camus. Sua expressão deixava isso evidente.

– Precisamos conversar. – direto, sério, curto.

– Aceita uma bebida?

– Não, obrigado. Preciso falar sobre... Saga e... bem, posso entrar? – estava incomodado. Não queria que ninguém ouvisse a conversa. Era um assunto delicado e, a priori, só devia ficar entre eles.

– Oh sim, claro! Desculpe a falta de cortesia. Entre, por favor. – convidou, educadamente. Pelo visto, sentiam a mesma dor.

Seguiram em silêncio até a sala. Uma vez acomodados, Milo encostou as portas e preparou uma dose de Martini para si. Seria uma assunto demasiadamente indigesto e precisava preparar-se psicologicamente. Omou o primeiro gole e somente depois voltou à sua proltrona. Fez questão de ficar frente a frente com o convidado.

– Antes de mais nada... preciso saber se você realmente estava por perto ontem a tarde, quando Saga e Camus conversavam

– Sim. Eu estava e ouvi tudo. Mas como...

– Isso não importa agora. – declarou, prevendo que Milo gostaria de saber como ele soubera deste fato. Ares não estava mentindo desta vez. – Diga-me, você ainda não tomou nenhuma atitude precipitada, tomou? – inquiriu, temendo a resposta. Não percebera nenhuma movimentação suspeita durante a tarde ou mesmo à noite. Talvez o escorpiano estivesse esperando para dar o bote. Torcia para isso.

– Não exatamente. – declarou, com um meio sorriso de vitória.

– Como assim? – estreitou os olhos.

O grego, então, contou tudo o que aprontara para Camus com um quê de satisfação. Parecia não se importar com as consequências posteriores. Muito pelo contrário, demonstrou entreter-se com a tortura e, mais ainda, pelo estado em que deixara o francês. Confessou que acabou ajudando-o na última hora, mas deixou claro que só o fizera para não complicar a sua vida no Santuário. Não achava justo ser punido se algo mais grave acontecesse ao ruivo.

Shura ficou estarrecido com tudo o que ouviu. A crueldade imposta pelo escorpiano diante da certeza de estar sendo traído. Camus não era apenas um companheiro. Era, desde a mais tenra infância, o melhor amigo daquele homem. Mesmo assim, o grego fora capaz de cometer um crime contra a pessoa que, supostamente, mais amava. Pior, divertia-se com o sofrimento alheio.

– Isso foi desumano, Milo.

– Você só não faz o mesmo porque não tem coragem, Shura, mas não lhe falta vontade.

– Eu nunca faria algo assim. Especialmente com Saga. Já tentou se colocar no lugar do Camus? – achou melhor dar um basta às ideias diabólicas do outro.

– Não importa. Fiz o que achava certo e agora, mesmo se eu estivesse arrependido, não teria como voltar atrás. – afirmou sem muito arrependimento.

– É, não tem volta, Milo. Você não se arrepende de nada?

– Não. Ele mereceu.

– Ainda bem, pois está na hora de você saber a verdade.

– Que verdade? O que está acontecendo, Shura? – preocupou-se com a expressão carregada do espanhol. Não parecia tratar-se somente de uma trição amorosa. Sentiu o coração acelerar de ansiedade.

– Ares está de volta, Milo. – despejou em um tom relativamente baixo. Suficiente, apenas, para que o outro lhe ouvisse. Não conseguiu evitar um tom de voz fúnebre.

– Ahn? – piscou algumas vezes. Por um segundo não entendeu onde o moreno queria chegar.

– Ares, o lado maligno do Saga, está de volta. E já começou a aprontar. Ninguém me contou. Eu o vi ontem. – explicou.

– Não pode ser! E o Saga? – remexeu-se diante a notícia.

– Está na minha casa. Eu o coloquei para dormir... – informou. Ao perceber a expressão assombrada e, ao mesmo tempo, curiosa nos olhos de Milo, decidiu completar – Saga queria um calmante forte, algo que o colocasse para dormir imediatamente. Não gosto dessas porcarias químicas. Detonam com o corpo. Preferi usar um golpe rápido e preciso que o deixará desmaiado por mais algum tempo.

– Entendo. – sentiu-se aliviado diante daquela notícia.

– Milo, Saga estava preocupado e agora vejo que ele tinha razão. Pelo que ele me disse, Ares sabia que você os observava e o provocou para se vingar do Camus. Aquele maldito acha que Aquário é um dos traidores que fizeram-lhe perder a guerra contra os cavaleiros de bronze. Além disso, era o único que sabia da volta dele. – fez uma pausa antes de elucidar a última dúvida – Camus se encontrava constantemente com Saga para descobrir um meio de lacrar essa faceta.

– Mas... porque o Camus nunca me contou? – assombrou-se com a possibilidade de ter ferido o amado injustamente.

– Saga não queria que ninguém soubesse da volta de Ares. Fez Camus guardar segredo... – explicou e acompanhou a reação do outro – Como sabiam o quanto você é ciumento e não encontravam uma boa desculpa para justificar os encontros, preferiram esperar por uma boa nova.

O chão sumiu abaixo do loiro. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Havia sido injusto com o amado. Não, Shura não podia estar falando a verdade. Em outra ocasião, celebraria esta versão da história, mas agora... era tudo tão sombrio...

– Não, não pode ser. Como eu lhe disse, eu ouvi tudo. A conversa deles...

– Foi alterada por uma ilusão, Milo. Especialidade do Saga. Você deveria estar tão concentrado no que via que não percebeu a alteração no cosmo do cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

– Céus! O que foi que eu fiz! – desesperou-se. Por favor, Shura, conte-me tudo o que o Saga lhe contou. Com detalhes, se possível. – solicitou, extremamente agitado.

Shura percebeu a importância da verdade para o escorpiano. Limpou a garganta e pediu um copo de água. Tão logo este lhe foi servido, deu início à narração. Teriam uma longa conversa pela frente e algumas revelações a serem feitas.

**Flashback**

Tão logo Camus se foi, os olhos de Saga ganharam um novo brilho. Um tom avermelhado que espalhou-se por todo o seu corpo e logo transformou a expressão outrora gentil. Em seguida, como num passe de mágica, alterou a cor de seus cabelos. De loiros reluzentes, tornaram-se extremamente negros e nefastos.

– Parabéns, Saga! Você fez um bom trabalho. – a voz relativamente rouca estava cheia de maldade, ironia, diversão pelo sofrimento alheio.

– Cala a boca! – gritou, furioso. – Você não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez. Camus é meu melhor amigo, o único talvez. Como pôde...? – esbravejava com as mãos à cabeça, num gesto típico de quem sente muita dor.

– Amigo? – soltou uma sonora gargalhada maléfica. – Considerando a forma com a qual está defendendo-o, acredito que seja muito mais. Pelo visto, Milo e Shura tem motivos de sobra para ter ciúmes... – destilou seu veneno – Mas, considerando que sejam apenas amigos. E olha que tenho de fazer um belo esforço para acreditar nesta balela. Quem tem um amigo desses, não precisa...

– Não! Não complete a frase. Sei bem o que dirá. – o tom duro, seco. Se pudesse o matava. Porque tinha que dividir o corpo com uma entidade tão diferente de si mesmo? Seria a maldição da armadura de Gêmeos? Duas faces, duas vidas, o mesmo recipiente. – Você não sabe de nada... ou sabe e tem medo do que ele anda fazendo. Camus está realmente preocupado comigo. Ele está me ajudando, mesmo ciente de todos os riscos...

– Não seja ingênuo, Saga! – cortou-o – Não condiz com o seu perfil. – suspirou – Camus já te traiu uma vez, não lembra? Foi ele quem mandou Hyoga ao Santuário. Uma vez que o garoto lá chegou, não só deixou de matá-lo, tal como era sua obrigação, como também desistiu da própria vida em prol daqueles malditos cavaleiros de bronze. Aqueles remelentos mal haviam saído de suas fraldas e, mesmo assim, conseguiram a proeza de matar metade dos cavaleiros de ouro. – resmungou. Ainda não acreditava que havia perdido a guerra para 5 garotos tão inexperientes e fracos. – Culpa sua. Se não fosse tão fraco, estaríamos governando o mundo e teríamos conseguido derrotar Atena e Hades ao destruir os corpos de Saori Kido e Shun de Andrômeda, respectivamente. Espero que tenha aprendido a lição. Quem trai uma vez...

– Camus é um homem inteligente, justo, íntegro e sincero. Nunca me traiu. Ele cumpriu com a sua missão de cavaleiro, lutando a favor de Atena. Agora... me deixa em paz! – socou o chão. Quando os primeiros sinais começaram, fizera de tudo para que seu outro eu não revivesse, mas não foi o suficiente. Em seguida, promoveu uma longa guerra interna para matá-lo desde o momento em que este recomeçara a demonstrar intenções de tomar o seu corpo. Infelizmente, aquela era uma existência demasiadamente forte. Por isso, o máximo que conseguiu foi ocultá-lo dentro de si, tornando-o inacessível ao mundo externo. Ao menos era o que acreditava até então.

– Você percebeu? – perguntou-lhe seu lado maléfico numa entonação estranhamente mansa. Preferiu partir para um novo assunto. Ainda mais interessante do que o anterior.

– O quê? – estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Pelo visto, a conversa a seguir não seria nada aprazível.

– Milo de Escorpião estava aqui.

O rosto de Saga tomou uma expressão de assombro. Como pudera não ter percebido? Se fosse verdade, Camus estava com problemas sérios. Sentiu que o outro ria dentro de si. A gargalhada mais sombria desde então. Nada replicou. Provavelmente, aquele maldito mentia mais uma vez.

– Escorpião ouviu tudo. – seu outro lado insistiu – Toda a sua brincadeira com o namoradinho francês e mais um pouco. Foi a melhor ilusão que já produzimos juntos. Aquele imbecil ciumento fará o que você não teve coragem de fazer. – gargalhou novamente.

– Não adianta. Não vou acreditar em você. Quer que eu vá à Casa de Aquário para assumir o meu corpo e causar ciúmes no Milo. Ao contrário do que você pensa, ele não é idiota! Conhece Camus. Jamais cairá nesse tipo de armadilha.

– Um escorpiano ciumento pode fazer loucuras...

– CALE-SE! DEIXE-ME EM PAZ... – gritou e partiu em direção à própria casa. Seus cabelos haviam, finalmente, recuperado a cor natural. Precisava de um bom banho para expurgar aquele monstro. Estava na hora de tomar coragem e procurar um tratamento sério. Queria se curar e tornar-se uma pessoa comum. Precisava ser o mesmo Saga de antes. Não podia deixar-se vencer pelo transtorno bipolar, a síndrome que lhe causava a dupla personalidade.

* * *

Camus acordara com a sensação de que sua parte íntima ardia em brasa. Por um momento, torceu para ser apenas uma pesadelo. Entretanto, a dor e a coceira davam-lhe sinais de que tudo fora real. Sentiu um aperto na bexiga, a sensação incômoda em seu sexo e finalmente moveu-se. Colocou os pés para fora da cama, tomou coragem e torceu o corpo. Gemeu ao sentar-se.

O ruivo esperou um pouco para, finalmente, ficar em pé. Caminhou, a passos torpes, ao banheiro da suíte. Era um verdadeiro exercício de autocontrole. Superara tantos obstáculos em sua vida como cavaleiro que tinha certeza de que venceria mais aquele desafio. Não perdera a hombridade, tampouco a coragem. Provaria isto a si mesmo, por mais difícil que agora pudesse parecer-lhe. Ergueu a cabeça e seguiu em frente.

Milo obrigara-se a refletir a respeito de tudo o que Shura havia contado. Havia, primeiramente, ido olhar o francês, mas não suportou vê-lo na cama. Andou pela própria casa, penitenciou-se, reclamou. Por fim, aproveitando um momento de solidão, chorou. Estava com raiva de Saga, estava com ódio de si mesmo.

Perdido em pensamentos, o loiro assustou-se quando seu relógio de pulso apitou. Programara o equipamento para lembrar o horário de alguns dos remédios de Camus. Não havia outra solução. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de encará-lo e assumir todos os seus erros. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, balançou a cabeça e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto.

Aquário saía do banheiro quando o escorpiano adentrou o dormitório principal da casa. Sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha diante da imagem do grego. O fato de estar nu nada tinha a ver com aquela reação. Estava assim devido ao nervosismo de não saber o que esperar daquele homem. Estagnou.

– Bom dia, Camus! Como está? Precisa de alguma coisa? – o loiro perguntou, preocupado.

– Bom dia, Milo! – usou um tom cordial. Estava na defensiva e assim continuou – Não, não precisa se incomodar comigo...

– Camus, perdoe-me pelo que eu lhe fiz! Agi por impulso e de uma forma burra. Não devia ter exagerado... – declarou ajoelhando-se, realmente arrependido.

– Milo? – o aquariano ergueu uma sobrancelha. Estranhou a reação do grego. Não era o mesmo Milo de ontem. Na verdade, não parecia o seu Milo!

– Serei sincero, querido. Shura esteve aqui e contou tudo... – fez uma pausa, levantou-se e caminhou na direção do ruivo – Falou que Ares ressurgiu e por isso você andava encontrando-se com Saga; queria ajudá-lo a libertar-se de seu lado maligno. Disse mais... Shura revelou que tudo o que vi não passou de uma ilusão deturpando o diálogo que você e Saga mantiveram ontem à tarde. Ele queria vingar-se de você, Camus. Saga, digo, Ares acha que você o traiu na invasão dos cavaleiros de bronze e por isso armou para que eu fizesse o trabalho sujo. Me senti tão ridículo... me senti usado. – confessou já de frente para ele, encarando-o no fundo de seus olhos.

Por essa, o ruivo não esperava. Também não havia percebido o cosmo de Saga agindo. Em nenhum momento cogitou a hipótese do outro ter sido iludido. Esperava que o lado maligno do cavaleiro de Gêmeos tentaria livrar-se dele, mas nunca desta forma. Ares havia sido sórdido.

– Eu não devia ter guardado segredo. Não devia ter tentado enganar-lhe. – Camus suspirou, arrependido – Creio que ambos tenhamos aprendido a lição. Hoje, quando acordei e me vi sozinho, fiquei pensando em tudo o que aconteceu. Coloquei-me em seu lugar. Dói ser traído.

– Então você me perdoa? – perguntou, colocando as mãos nos braços alvos e sustentando um brilho de esperança em seu olhar.

– Você me machucou, Milo. – iniciou, afastando as mãos bronzeadas de si – Machucou muito. Física e psicologicamente falando. – declarou, em um tom sombrio. A duras penas desvencilhou-se dele e ficou de costas. Qualquer movimento era-lhe muito sofrido – Ontem tive a sensação de estar dormindo com um inimigo, de não conhecê-lo o suficiente. – abraçou os próprios braços. – Não vou denunciá-lo. Não quero uma condenação, mas também não posso fingir que nada aconteceu. Preciso de um tempo...

– Entendo. – respondeu cabisbaixo.

– Mas, apesar de tudo... – virou-se na direção do escorpiano – se você assim permitir, gostaria de recuperar-me na Casa de Escorpião. Os medicamentos já estão aqui e você sabe manipulá-los melhor do que ninguém. Além disso, foi o responsável pelo meu atual estado de saúde. Por isso, tem a obrigação de corrigir o erro. – exigiu. Estava sério.

– Permito a sua permanência e concordo com tudo o que disse. – respondeu com um sorriso sereno, acariciciando a face alva com delicadeza.

– Ótimo! – seu tom de voz era inexpressivo.

O francês novamente tirou a mão em contato com o seu corpo. Estava chateado com a situação e um pouco assustado com a coragem de Milo em prejudicar-lhe. Contudo, não conseguia deixar de amá-lo. Sabia que não estava agindo corretamente, não seguia de forma lógica, mas não se importava. Escorpião parecia realmente estar arrependido. Dar-lhe-ia uma segunda chance.

– Que fique claro... – Aquário olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis – Esta será a primeira e última vez que isso acontece. Nunca mais use a minha alergia a favor de suas vinganças ou eu tomarei uma atitude drástica. Não foi nada digno e honrado...

– Eu sei. Se repetir este ato contigo ou mesmo com qualquer outro cavaleiro, eu mesmo me entregarei e acatarei a decisão, independente de qual seja. Arcarei com a responsabilidade pelos meus atos. Eu prometo! Agora, acho melhor cuidar de você. Está na hora dos seus medicamentos. – afirmou desviando o olhar. No momento, não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

– Antes... eu poderia pedir-lhe mais um favor?

– Claro! Peça o que quiser... – usou um tom carinhoso.

– Não conte a ninguém o que aconteceu entre nós ontem. Avise que, por acidente, ingeri cacau e precisarei de repouso. Invente outra história se for o caso, mas... é constrangedor. – franziu o cenho demonstrando a contrariedade para com aquele assunto.

– Eu sei, mas é tarde. Já contei ao Shura. Aliás, foi dele a primeira bronca. – torceu os lábios e exibiu a expressão que sempre fazia após cometer um erro. Aquele era um mudo pedido de desculpas.

– Shura é discreto. Se for o caso, peça para ele vir aqui ou vá pessoalmente conversar com ele. Desta vez sem surpresas, Milo! Não quero que o boato se espalhe pelo Santuário.

– Pode deixar comigo. Já fiz besteira demais em menos de 24 horas. – sorriu – Agora está na hora do seu tratamento. Precisa de ajuda para chegar à cama? – seu tom de voz era solícito, a expressão amistosa.

A partir de agora, Milo dedicar-se-ia aos cuidados com o paciente. Queria vê-lo bem o mais rápido possível. No momento, não pensava em si. Apenas nele. Se houvesse uma separação depois de mais aquele período de convivência forçada, entenderia. Afinal, fizera por merecer.

Camus sorriu internamente. Aquele era o homem pelo qual havia se apaixonado. Sofrera por ele e, tinha certeza, ainda passaria por muitos apuros. Desaprovava as cenas de ciúmes, mas valia a pena. Tinha certeza de que era amado. Entretanto, sentia que o grego não confiava em si.

Talvez Aquário demorasse a ver Escorpião da mesma forma. Talvez perdoasse logo. Só o tempo diria. Só o tempo curaria as feridas internas e externas de ambos os corações.

**Fim**


End file.
